


Learning You

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: You Are My Home [6]
Category: Demet Ozdemir, Dogdugun Ev Kaderindir, Ibrahim Celikkol, Turkish Dizi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Relationships: Zeynep Goksu/Mehdi Karaca
Series: You Are My Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670797
Kudos: 2





	Learning You

Zeynep stood under the spray of the shower and let the hot water wash over her, the tears that ran down her cheeks joining the rivulets of water that streamed down her face.

When would her life get easier? As much as she tried to fix things and make things better, it seemed like there was always a new problem, and she couldn't keep up anymore. She was so tired of trying to make everyone happy. She was so tired of feeling afraid. She was so tired of being disappointed. She was so tired of begging for love from the people who were supposed to love her.

She'd tried so hard to give her father the benefit of the doubt, but he'd almost destroyed their efforts to bring Kibrit into their home. She was livid, and she lost the self-control she'd been trying so desperately to hang on to. She knew she was supposed to respect her father, but there was nothing in him that she found worthy of respect. He'd embarrassed her in front of everyone with his tirade, and she was ashamed to be his daughter.

Mehdi had been surprisingly patient with him, and she was sure it was for her sake. She'd left the house, stifled by everyone's well-intentioned concern, but Mehdi came after her. He reassured her, he made her feel like he saw her and how she was feeling was the most important thing to him. He'd touched her face; his big, warm hand on her cheek calmed her and the intensity of his eyes made her heart beat faster. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back again. She thought he might kiss her, and she found herself wishing he would. But--always the gentleman--he didn't.

What would it be like to be kissed by him? She'd never shared more than a quick peck with Faruk, and she never felt anything when he touched her. But Mehdi...the way he looked at her made her blood rush through her veins. There was heat in his touch, and when he held her in his arms, she felt like her heart would leave her body to enter his.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on her robe, then she wrapped her wet hair in a towel. She left the bathroom and opened the bedroom door cautiously, not knowing if Mehdi was there or not.

He was.

He was standing by the wardrobe, and she'd caught him in the middle of changing into his pajamas. He had the pants on already; but he was shirtless--he held a T-shirt in his hands. He looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised, but he didn't move.

Zeynep stared at him for a long moment, her mouth open in shock. His body was beautiful, and she couldn't look away. She didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this--sculpted muscle and smooth olive skin, broad shoulders, flat stomach, and narrow hips. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard, closing the door behind her quickly. She turned around to face the wall and pressed the back of her hand to her hot cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mehdi. I should have knocked."

"This is your room, Zeynep. You don't have to knock," he said, and his voice was right behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and shivered.

She turned to look at him, and his chest was less than a foot from her face. She curled her hands into fists to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt this way before. She looked up at him and gasped quietly at what she saw in his eyes; they were dark and she could feel his longing pulling at her like a rope around her heart. She averted her eyes, but he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head, forcing her to meet his stare.

"Mehdi..."

"Yes, Zeynep? Do you want me to leave?" he asked in a gruff voice.

She bit her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to her mouth, and she shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and he spread his fingers against her jaw and ran his thumb over her cheek. When she closed her eyes at his touch, he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. He reached up and took the towel off of her head, careful not to pull her hair. He tossed it to the side, and she self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it.

He smoothed both hands over her damp hair and held her head. "You're so beautiful, Zeynep," he said, tracing her left eyebrow with the first two fingers of his right hand.

"So are you," she said without thinking. He smiled, and she smiled back. "Handsome, I mean."

"Eyvallah," he said, still smiling, and he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body. Her face was nestled against his shoulder, and she inhaled deeply. He smelled like soap and warm skin, and she pressed her lips against him, right under his collar bone and again where his arm met his shoulder. His skin burned where her mouth touched him. Her arms came around him, too, her palms skimming over the muscles in his back.

His hands were busy exploring her at the same time, firmly moving up and down her back, over her ribcage, and down to her hips, feeling her body through the soft, thick fabric of her robe. His hands settled on her waist and he turned his face into her neck and he just breathed her in. He couldn't resist anymore, and he kissed her neck. Her fingers dug into his back and her arms tightened around him. He continued to kiss his way up her neck and across her jaw. He kissed her cheek, his lips sinking into her. He looked up at her; her eyes were open and vulnerable and he felt a jolt of affection for her in his chest. He kissed her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth. He rested his forehead against hers and she rubbed her nose against his. His lips hovered over hers, their shallow breaths mingling as they tried to resist the tug they felt toward each other, moving in and pulling back just before their lips touched.

Finally his lips brushed upward over hers, his bottom lip catching on her top lip. She sighed quietly at the touch of his lips to hers and she kissed him again, this time their mouths making full contact. His arms wound around her and her hands moved up his back to grip his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, moulding his mouth to hers. She parted her lips and teased his lips open with hers. She sucked softly on his bottom lip and he moaned. They kissed for a long time, learning each other's taste and feel. They were completely focused on each other in that moment; nothing else existed. Zeynep felt safe and free, and Mehdi felt loved and wanted.

Mehdi pulled away from her mouth to kiss her ear. "Zeynep, I'm glad you stayed."

She snuggled against him, her cheek resting against his chest. "Don't ever ask me to leave again, Mehdi. Please. My heart can't bear it."

He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "As long as you want to stay, I will never ask you to leave."


End file.
